The three kings
by J.Markel
Summary: The world is a chessboard. Three sides in a war.The dark want destruction. The light want control. The third side... Who knows. Harry Potter is the key to end the war. Whose side he will choose? Did he had a choice or his path is already controlled? No pairing as of yet. Some Weasley bashing and Albus a control freak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize, it isn't mine. You know who it belongs to, I just use the names cause i am bored to make my own.

The shadow figure comes limping in the destroyed home. It has been destroyed only moments before and he tried to get there as fast as possible no mater his injuries.

He had a black jacket with a hood a white t-shirt and black pants. He had a black headscarf in his face He had a lots of cuts and you could see blood in a lot of his attire.

The figure get in the house still limping and find a dead body. he had black messy hair, his glasses were thrown of his head and his eyes were hazel. The shadow figure stop a minute to watch his friend and then move to the next floor were he could hear a baby crying. He got to the nursery were he find a red-head woman dead in the flor and a small child. he ignore the burned robes and went to the woman. the shadow figure close the woman green eyes and whisper to her ''I got him now Lily, you can rest now. I promise you that I will raise him to be great.

He suddenly he heard movements downstairs so he pick the child and jump from the hole. He grunts when he land and then run away, the child had stop crying and lying in his shoulder. His mission, to find a place to rest and hide the kid and then to hunt a traitor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Same time at Malfoy manor

Lucius was confused and scared. His master had disappear when he attack the Potters and to make matters worst, the damn muggle that make so hard work for them escape the same day. He didn't knew what happen with the master and the muggle would had taken too much time to travel to Godric hollow. He needed to stay out of prison and he promise that he will find that muggle again and he will make pay for the large destroy of his manor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next day Hogwarts

Albus didn't know what to think. It looked like Tom went to the Potters and killed them but something happen and he died... obliterated would be more correct... Harry Potter disappeared and Pettigrew died when he try to comfort Sirius for the death of James and Lilly.

From his scans he found that a spirit fled the place, so he believed that Tom is still alive, the question is what happened in that room and who took Harry. Death eater or some of this strange friends of James.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Same time somewhere in the air.

Sam was in an airplane and was reading the daily prophet about Sirius and Pettigrew.

''This doesn't make sense. They want to cover their ass and to look that they had a hand With his death... I will need to speak to Lupin when i get back.'' He heard a giggle on his right and remind himself that he need to think silently. Harry was looking at the window and was enjoying it. They were afraid about his scar so they diside to go to some magical friends in japan to check on him.

Sam start drifting in his thoughts. The battle hasn't over yet, they were just in a break. whose team will be more rested will win the second round.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

London next day. 14:00

Four people were siting in a restaurant in Paddington area. Two of them were eating their chips and chicken. they were identical twins in their twenty's with blond heir cut in army style and they were wearing the same cloths. blue jin with a blue sweater each. their only different was that one had a earing in his left ear while his twin had it on his right ear. The third were just drinking wine and he while wasn't even 18 years old, he had the air of someone older and his black costume make him look very mature for his age. he had his heir in a braid that it was reaching his shoulders. The fourth was just reading a book and was older from the rest in the group. He was over thirty years old and while his heir had start to geting whiter by the time and his scholar looks he is also one of the best martial arts fighter and could beat most people in seconds. You can see his body muscles and while they aren't the bigger, he can hit strong punches really fast.

suddenly a man who was limping sit in the fifth chair. ''It is done. Nick and the little one are flying. What is going on with the wizards?''

One twin answer him. ''They are still celebrating. They know that something happen at the Potters but that's all. They know that Harry Potter is alive and few people try to find him.'

The second twin continued. ''The birdy group believes that we have him, but we already got some people 'searching' and we demanded from Albus custody of the boy. This will confuse them for a wile.''

the young man continued. ''The death eaters run around to hide or to pay their way outside of Azkaban. We capture Bellatrix her husband and brother-in-law when they attacked the Longbottoms. They had Crouch son with them so there will be some political uproar at the ministry. Atleast the Longbottoms haven't suffer any serious injuries. Also Black went to prison without trial. I think that the Malfoys are behind that so they will get the Black fortune. We will not going to allow them that.''

The fourth put down his book and start talking. ''Jim, your orders are to get rest and let that leg heal. You will be responsible to raise Harry but all will going to help to train him. Nick and Mike you are going to continue to check the order and the death eaters. Make sure that there is evidence for the death eaters so they can go to Azkaban. Steve, you stay at he ministry and try to see what's going on with Black. We know that he Peter or Remus was the secret keeper and one of them betray them. Also see what Albus is doing, i don't really trust him. The boss also order all of as to stay hidden and gather as much information we can. We have the prophecy boy and no one know who we really are, they do know only Jim but they don't know anything else. Any more reports?

Steve just raise his hand and start talking aswell. ''Only that MI5 and MI6 along with Interpol start to get a closer eye in the magical world and the next time a dark lord attack them they will fight back. They are planing to find and file as many wizard as possible so we need someone inside there, you know anything about it Bill?''

''Yes, the boss has already place me in the new group that MI created so I will know some more information later. At the moment there isn't anything specific. Ok, let's go and gather more information. Meet at the mothers in two days.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.N. this is the prologue. I will not going to say yet who is the third group, but whoever recognise the mother from Raymond E Feyst will have some idea.

if you got confused, here as some small profiles with few information.

Sam: male 22 years old. he is responsible to bring Harry to japan for a check in. You will see him just mentioned by name and he will do a few appearance in the story.

Jim: male 23 yo. Ex Malfoy prisoner. Responsible for blowing up his manor before escaping. snuck Harry before Hagrid and knew both James and Lily. Will be Harry's guardian.

Nick ad Mike: 21 yo each: infiltrators and spies. They are responsible to gather any kind of information and they are damn good at it. Not decide if they play any role later in the storie.

Steve: 17 yo and a half: Lower and squib. Genius. Will be a Harry teacher in politics etc. He will play a huge role in the storie (poor wizengamont).

Bill: 36 yo: He is kind of general. There are more like him in the organization but more info in the future.

The boss: The third king. He was a friend with James and Lily aswell. No more info at the moment

A.n. sorry for the language. I thought I had it correct it but looks like I forgot it. Thanks lady elizabeth and I apologize for my rush to post the storie.


	2. chapter 2

08/11/1981

Steve was in a dilemma. He knew that Sirius was by 99% innocent but the political and money powers wanted him out of picture. The light under Albus believed to easy that he was the traitor. That damn Croutch didn't want to even look at the case. The dark families with the money wanted him in azkaban too much so he need a public trial for them to vote normally. The problem was that he couldn't bring the case in front without getting marked and as a squib (even worst someone who just pass his majority) will be not going to be taken seriously.

So he had a choise to do. From neutral families he could go the Greengrass is the most logical and most powerful. Greengrass is an ancient house and he had a lot of people respect him. He did care about all the traditional pure blood costumes and he made trade with a lot of muggles business.

He could also go to the light side, but he didn't trust Albus. He had his own agenda. Two other choices would be the Longbottom's or the Bone's. Both had their political strength and respect in both sides, but also their families had been beaten really bad. The best choise would be the Longbottom matriarch against Crouch since his son was the one responsible for Frank permant visit in st. Mungo's.

Crouch was losing power and the dark families were pushing Fudge to become the next minister. If they succeed then Voldemorts DE's would be back in power really soon and that means that if he wanted to free Sirius now is the time.

Well, he could go and speak with Greengrass. It's supposed that the Black and Greengrass's were the leaders of the neutrals.

%%%%%%%%%%

As long as Steve went to make an appointment with Greengrass, Bill had a report to give to his boss. He was one of the few who knew who the real identity of his boss and the reason he fought with all the bigots in the magical world. He had influence with the queen as one of the house of lords and that had help a lot with his revenge.

Yes revenge. The dark lord had kill his family and he learned for the magical world, so his then unfinished plan to help the orphans and the kids without a home become something more. It become his personal army. A lot of kids, he one of them, was already stealers and killers. He did save them, but not as other people would like. Yes he did cloth them, he did house them and he did teach them, but the kids never left the streets. He create a spy network. No one would think a kid that is reading a book or playing some games also listen what you say and watch your every move. No one would think that this young girl that flirt with you want to kill you.

He had a double life. One face was a lord who play golf and was drinking tea with ministers. The other face was in shadows that trained, teach and protect kids that were the future of the organized crime. While all knew that what they did wasn't 'good', the boss had made their lives easier and gave a lot of kids a future outside the streets and with his influence he had people in police, MI5, MI6, army (like himself) and a lot of spies in rich households (servants).

He suddenly saw the door of his boss office opened and he went inside. with all the happening the last week he hadn't given a long report so today they need to make better plans than make them in the road plans.

''Ok general. Tell me what the Japanese said about Harry and whats going on. ''

''Ok boss. The first thinks are bad news. The Japanese find a soul fragment in Harry's scar and they send him to Egypt were there are better experts in soul magic. That can happen only with an unstable soul who can have abominations so he don't die. The Egyptians know more so we will get beter informed after Harry's return.'' Bill said and watch his boss to get angry.

''So you tell me that Tom is still alive?''

''Yes. The Egyptians had made more reasearch in soul magic so we would know more in a few weeks. Also Albus and some DE's believe their master will come back. All who believe that Tom is alive is already in Azkaban. The others are a nuisance but the new group of MM (doublem) has already check some of their business in our side and they will try to get some control.''

''Continue your work with MM and try to recruit more mugleborn wizards and werewolves. They can come easy to our side and we may need them for when Tom returns. If he comes back tomorrow he will already lost a significant number of his lieutenants. We need to prepair for when he comes back, it is a month a year or a decade, we will be ready. Now what have the twins to say?''

''Good and bad news. They did manage to bring proofs of their activities but the defence of 'I was under the imperious' and their money have manage to be looked like some victims. Albus and his birds looking for Harry. Mike has sent a message to them supposed from Jim to give him Harry. Albus know that behind Jim is a group but that's all he knows. Also as long as he was quest to Malfoy the DE's have learned that some muggles group is fighting but they totally ignore as. Nick and Mike have bug Albus and some DE's but they only have found dead ends. Nothing special.''

''And probably they will not. Even the best in Interpol can't find Jim real past. You go to MM and concentrate there as well as coordinate your group. I will go to the mother and speak to the others there to find someone to take your teaching place. Next when Steve manage to free Sirius talk with him to join MM. We will see later if we trust him with Harry and if he can spy Albus. Also make a tip or something that Jim was working with MM. That will make sure no one finds as.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two days later

Steve needed information with what was going on. Looks like not only the dark families but also Albus and few of the light families want Sirius out-of-the-way. It was frustrated. Albus also had bloke Potter's last will and had announce that he have hidden Harry somewhere safe. He knew a few ways to exploit this but he needed more time and now he had to concentrate on Sirius. That's why he went back to the mother so he can speak with the twins.

He found them in ping-pong tables. He hated their twin speak especially when they play ping-pong.

''Nick and Mike, care to share me anything important?''

''yes'' pong

''there was'' pong

''an order'' pong

''meating'' pong

''yersteday'' pong

''were'' pong

''Albus'' pong

''Told'' pong

''The others'' pong

''that he'' pong

Steve start having a headache so he catch the ball and squize it in the table. ''Speak normaly'' he said in an angry whisper.

The twins look at the destroyed ball in sadness. ''You kill it''

''He had such a bouncing personality'' the second said with a sniff

Steve knew a bad headache was coming. ''Stop it both of you. I am to busy if you have something to tell me then tell it so I can leave.''

''Gee Steve, relax a bit.'' Nick said.

''Yea, all that work doesn't do good for your health'' Mike

''Anyway'' Nick fast reply when he saw the color in Steve face. ''There was an order meeting yesterday were Albus told them that goblins said Harry is alive but not where''

''Yea'' mike said with a grin '' the idiot tried to get access to Harry's vault. He had his trust vault key but goblins refuse him entry.''

''Of course they refuse him entry. He block Potters will and appointed himself his guardian. To bad hat the goblins see already Jim and Sirius as his gyardians''

Steve calculate these information. He could pass this to the correct people if he create problems. Line theft in magical world is something that all sides frown upon. ''What did he say about Sirius trial?''

''Nothing. They think that Greengrass want some favor from death eaters or the Black family. Some like McGonagall believe that he is innocent so they decide to just wait what happen. If you just put a small doubt that he is innocent a lot of people will immediately believe you.'' Nick told him while getting another ping ball from his pocket.

Mike get ready for another round ''beter have someone guard him. Malfoy has given a lot 'donations' but we find a huge amount missing and it's not in the pocket of politicians.'' he said and they start another game.

Steve run away from them fast. He needed Bill to get him some guards. Sirius will be free and some people will not going to let it so easy.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Albus was tired in his old feet. He couldn't find Harry. Jim last spotted was in Malfoy manor as prisoner and he didn't know if he survived or not and the goblins aren't telling him anything. Yes, he tried to get the Potter fortune but only so it can't fall to the wrong hands. Malfoy and the others already have made their escape with their money and with Potter fortune will truly rule the wizard world. He was also afraid of Harry and he didn't knew what had happen.

The facts were few. Three killing curse in that house. Two dead bodies and the dark lord robes. Severus told him that his mark has faded, like he lost some of his power and the most important think is that Harry Potter went missing.

Something happen be twin the baby and the dark lord. Did the prophecy work? Is it fulfilled or something happen and Voldemort marked him somehow?

There are to many questions and it's not only with the dark lord. In the start he knew only knew about this Jim that he was a friend of Potters. Then he become their secret keeper for a while but when he got captured he manage to convince the Potter to change sk and Sirius become their new... or he wasn't. This trial start making doubt that he is guilty.

He knew that Harry's guardian's would be first Sirius and then that Jim person. But Sirius looked guilty at the time and Jim was as well as dead. Then the most strange think happen. Voldemort disappear, Jim escape and someone kidnap Harry. He didn't believe Jim manage to get to the Potter's house so fast, but could be some of his friends. Then next day he get a message from Jim, after Sirius arrest, to give him Harry. If Jim and his friends didn't have Harry, who had him?

He tried to find some of his past, but couldn't find anything. Not even his last name and that make him more curious and afraid. He had some friends that no one have seen, but they were rumors for been responsible for the death of some Death Eaters in muggle areas and he couldn't find anyone. Even some of his muggles contacts in government didn't know much of them. Only rumors for street orphans who stick together.

He went to sleep with plans for the next days. First he needed to find Harry and if Sirius is true innocent then he will be very glad to help. Second he must see what happen with Tom and how he could still be alive, since the dark mark was only faded, not gone. Third he needed to find who those muggles really where and where they stand in the war. He knew that they must have a spy in the order, but for the better of him he couldn't find who he was.

To bad that his plans would never work. Sirius has lost his loyalty in Dumbledore, the muggles were to good in hiding and Voldemort would not be seen for the rest 10 years. He didn't even know that he was the person that gave the muggles the information because they manage to bug himself without him noticing. It was hard to win against those odds.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A.N.: sorry for those slow updates so far, but i am in holidays and as you understand, I can't spent too much brain power in the story when the girls are in the beach in bikinis.

Please be patient.

Previously in the three kings.

Harry Potter has been vanished and the wizards search him like crazy. Sirius is temporary visiting Azkaban and the dark side try to stay away from that place. Albus has to many questions and can't find anyone to answer them.

In the meantime the grey king's army do everything in his power to keep ahead of both sides.

Black side

23 October 1981.

3 days before the Black trial.

Lucius Malfoy was mad. His manor has finally been repaired and he had spent more than half of his money to brides so he can stay out of Azkaban and at different donations. Also another large part was continued of his master's plan to get for a minister someone who they would control. He had also plans to become regent for the black fortune and votes since his son was the closest male with black blood.

That bastard squib thought with Greengrass family manage to get a trial for Sirius Black and when they prove his innocent (he knew that he was) he would take the title of lord Black and will gather back all the grey families that the dark lord try so hard to blackmail to his side.

They were losing. He should send a message to the others to stay low for some time and then they will gather their influence again. He was planing to get as many galleons back as possible since he had lost a huge part of his fortune. Without the correct minister, Black out of Azkaban and Potter in Albus hands that would be nearly impossible. Utleast some families that died in that war had their business with Goblins auctioned so he could get some profitable business cheap.

White side.

2 days before the Black trial.

Albus was waiting for the rest of the order to come so they would start the meeting. He Alastor and Severus were in Alastor's house and they were waiting Minerva and Mungumus Fletcher so they would start. Remus was unavailable because he was mourning some of the other members were searching any leads for Harry Potter.

They had some small talk about if Sirius was or not innocent, and what the Greengrass were trying to achieve.

Albus was planing for the chance Sirius was innocent, a way for his forgivness and keep him in the side of the light and hopefully the grey famillies as well as Harry. Of caurse he was planing to get Harry in his aunt house were he will be safe thanks to the blood wards. He had some more reasons for him to stay there, but it wouldn't be wise to talk about them.

He also was angry with the goblins. He knew they could find him easy with their magic but he had no control over the Potter's and they would not tell him were (or with who) he is. He hoped that Sirius as his godfather and the person that his parents would want to raise him in their will would have more success.

He hoped that he wouldn't need to unsealed the Potter will so he would continue to control the Potter vote in wizengamot.

Finally the last order member had arrive and that was Mungumus. He come running and before anyone could greet him he spoke:

''I find some lead for young Potter.''

That make everyone in the room silenced for a moment and then with an exitment yell they try to ask him questions about his leed, until Albus make a bigsound with his wand.

''Quite, Mungumus, please explain what happen.''

Mungumus sat in his chair and drink from his flask before he start talking.

''I put the word in muggle underground that I search for a kid with black messy heir and green eyes, that he was two years old and he got kidnap by someone. A guy that he knew of magical world, probably a squib, he send me a photo with the boy and he ask if this was the kid. Also if he was, then he would sell the information tomorrow for five thousand pounds.'' Mungumus gave the picture (that it wasn't moving) around the table. Everyone recognises the boy as the lost Potter but Albus also notice the scar in his forehead like a lighting bolt.

''The informant said that he would tell as were this picture is from, from when and were they were going. He also said that if we try to negotiate the price then you should forget about any information, and the longer it takes the more difficult will be to find him. He will wait tomorrow at 11 o'clock me and me alone in a specific place and if he saw another wizard then he would just leave and the information price would be double.''

There were some outrage wisper at that, but Mungumus imidiatly silence them. ''He know that we are desperate, he know that we need the information as soon as posible so yes, it's normal to take as much moneyas he can from this.''

Albus knew that this lead was the best he had. ''Very well, I will go tomorrow morning at 9 in Gringots and will withdraw the money. We can't risk this information as is the only one we have. Now about the Trial of Sirius Black in 2 days, anyone got any information about it?

Here Severus raise himself and speak in his low whisper voice. ''Lucius believe that Greengrass want to get the neutral families the power they had. He and Black were the stronger between them and since Greengrass had only daughters and the one generation of Blacks went to the dark lord, they had lost a lot of power. If Sirius is innocent, and a lot of the DE's think he is so I believe he isn't the traitor aswell, then he will become the Lord Black and if he also become Potter regent as he is godfather to last Potter then the lord Greengrass want him on his side. There are also some rumors about a mariage contract between one of his daughter and Harry Potter, but that's hight unlickly to be made since Draco Malfoy is still a Black and he is the heir for lord Black at the moment.''With that Severus sit down. He wanted to go and mourn for his love (Lily) but he had some work yet to do. Oh, why did she marry the damn Potter.

Albus understood that whoever Had Harry would Control Sirius and if the wrong person (anyone else than him) had the boy then they were doomed. He hoped to get Black on his side fast or he would lost a lot of power.

After that they cancel the meeting for tomorrow after they got the information. He hoped to find Potter soon.

Grey side.

1 day before the Black trial.

Bill and his team (Nick and Mike, Jim Sam and Steve) had gathered in Jim's house for Sam's report and got everyone up and runing.

Sam has been back in England for 5 hours and little Harry was sleeping next room. ''The Egyptians were very helpful but the news were very bad. Tom has made some artifacts known as horcruxes. This item's are a method that he can escape death and they created with the blackest and vilest rituals. Moussavi, the lead healer told me that in his scar was a very small part of Tom's soul and for a soul to be unstaible he must have made utleast three items, but from the size of the soul fragment he must have made atleast five, propably six items. Also, if the items are not destroyed He canot die.''

Bill was discussed (along with the rest of the group). ''Did he gave you a way to truck those items? And how do we destroy them?''

''You can't truck any of those items with any known methods, and the creator of said items would make sure that are well hidden. Also they are very hard to be destroyed. The way they used for Harry was a ritual for cleanse against possession. That can't be used with a non sentinel item, but if you destroy the anchor the soul will be destroyed with it. Few think that the AK curse work but since Grindelwald create that curse and there was no test items available they can't be sure. Another way is of fiendfire, orels demonic fire. The downside with this method is that the fire is very hard to be controled. The energy required to destroy the item is huge, but I think we can use some muggle means like some toxic's or throw it to a lava but again those are only theories. Also for transport we must use item from lead or else the item can contol you.''

Bill turn to Jim and steve. 'Ok, Jim, you will search on your free time for places that Riddle liked. I think the boss knows were he is from. I will tell him to send you the information. Your mission is to find and retrieve as many more as possible of them. Steve, we can't forget that he could give some of this items to some of his followers. Try to use your influence to search Malfoy and all Lestrange. Those two were known to be his most loyal servents and the others weren't head of houses so it would be unwise to give to someone who can't keep it safe. Any other news for the trial?''

''Good and few Bad news. Thanks for the guards you sent we manage to stop two attempted assassinates and the security of Black is better at the moment. Alfonso Greengrass want a male heir or to marry one of his daughters to the Black line, or Harry Potter. Since his eldest is 2 years old and the second will be borned after christmas he don't have a lot of negotiations. The next part is that Dumbledore had tried to get some bronies points with Black, but thanks to the twin distruction he lost his chance to meet him today morning so we speak with him without interruptions.''

Here Bill interrupt him. ''What distraction!''

Nick speak with a huge grin. ''Nothing special. We just found a picture that had Harry and Sam in the airport were they were going Japan.''

Mike with the same grin as his brother continue. ''Of course they don't know who Sam really is and don't forget that the airplane stop to russia before they continue for japan.''

Nick:''A country that his magical government is very secretive with information, rumors have the durmstag is in that country and a country that Voldemort recruit some of his best duelers.''

Mike: ''Of course we didn't say all that, only that this boy with a unkown person travel from England to Russia only two days after the fall of voldemort''

Bill face had a matching grin. ''Verry clever. And if he try to use his influence at the ministry he will have to explain why he said that Harry Potter is safe and they are searching him in the wrong country, since harry is back to England. Good, now Steve, What else happen betwin you and Black?''

''Well, he already had his doupts of the headmaster and with a little push from me and Alfonso he agreed to take the Lordship ofhouse Black. He wanted to meet Harry but i said o him that the headmaster have him to a safe place so we can't promise him anything. When he is out and in clearer brain i will send him to you so you can make arangments.''

Bill noted. ''I agree. I will speak with the boss to tell him and to send you Jim your work. I will call you for more information. Good job everyone.

**A.N. marriage contracts:** marriage contracts are made for two reasons.

a) The girl pass her majority and she didn't have any serious relationship. The parents will find her a husband. In order, They will sell the daughter when she is still young, but after they let her to find true love.

b) Political reason: and here i want to point the facts in my storie with more detail (it's supose all the characters know this little facts). Black family has Sirius as its head, Malfoy at 1 and a half as members and Nymphandora tonks as future member (means Sirius will make Her mother Black again). So Sirius don't have a will yet (its only months before the last lord black died and his mother is still allive, but in no potition to cancel his head) he also is in young age to make childrens, but doesnt means it will be males. If something happen at the moment The title of lord Black will go to Malfoy so it will be disaster for a mariage contruct. Also, harry Potter can be a heir as his godson, but only if its mentioned in his will.

After all those information you see that will Greengrass want a contract with Black he can't make one in this time.

Also its unheard for a female to be contracted before her owls (who will buy a wife if they think she may become ugly or be an idiot, so owl age is acceptable for marriage contracts. also it allows the two parties to see if they can work a relationship)

**Government structure in my storie: **Some of my ideas are from a storie of Rendamos. Harry Potter and the legion and he agreed to use his ideas, so I will use his wizard political structure.

There are the dark families (Malfoy Notts and in few words all that follow Voldemort.)They want the pure blodes to rule and they are the richest wizards.

Light side (Dumbledoor, Potters, Longbottom and so on). They fight the dark lords but very few has money (Potter Longbottom) so economical the dark side overwin them.

The third side is the one in middle. (Greengrass Davies and Black the generation before Sirius parents and so on) they do trade with muggle world but again few has a lot of economic power. Black's has very little money but they have a lot of land.

Government: All of them are purebloods and some half bloods. the neutrals have far more votes that dark or light, for that reason each side want to control them (or kill all of em) so the neutrals control most of the votes. If they manage to get the rich from the light side (Potter and their alliance Longbottom) they would be unopposed and that's why Albus will fight to get control of Black (and with him Potter) or why he bloke potter wills (he don't want neutrals to get more power). Voldemort manage to get some neutrals families and that's why Malfoys try to dispose Black (or else those families will turn back to him).

The point is, who is controling Harry, controling Black. Who side is Black, will control a huge area of wizangamont.

**Ministry of magic (MoM): **MoM is created from the wizengamont in order to run the day by day wizard afairs. Example is that while the wizengamont creat laws, MoM is enforce them. MoM also is responsible with diplomatic afairs but only between other ministries or the muggle world. Wizangamont has works ONLY in Britan. Wizengamont will apoint a minister (pureblood and most of the times a member of wizangamont) and the minister will employ other heads to run the diferent departments of ministry with the expection of the unspeakables. If the ministrie isn't member of the wizengamont then he would be a department head. no one lower can become minister (tip: department heads can be placed with a corect price to the minister coughumbridgecough).

Anyone has any question so far?

**Next chapter: Interlude Sirius Black.**

**next chapter will be by Sirius pov and you will see what james told Sirius about his secret keeper.**

please leave a reviews


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own a single word of the story. Also I would like to say that I use some historical names but their behavior is coming directly from my mind. The Baron and the third king DOES NOT exist .

A.N.:Sorry for the huge delay, My brother stuck a virus in my notebook and my antivirus wasn't the best and I lost all y work. needed to rewrite and recreate the plot line. Also I had just return from my holidays and I wasn't in a great mood so I apologize and if you don't accept it, well, then just screw you!

minutes before Black trial:

Sirius Black was leading by 2 aurors to the wizengamont chambers. He wasn't the most smart wizard in the world and he knew it (he believe he was the sexier thou). He knew that James didn't trust Dumbledore any more and that start when he met with some muggles.

He needed to decide soon who side he should choose. He wanted to raise his godson but Steve hinted that he knew where he is, or more specific were he isn't. Dumbledore had said that he have hidden him and if that kid Steve was correct, then Albus would try to get his aid in finding Harry.

Flashback:

Sirius was waiting in a conference room for Lord Greengrass and his lawyer. He was still angry with him that he hunt that rat and he get caught, but he was also very disappointed that Albus didn't visit him and ask him his storie and that they believe him he was evil like his family.

Two minutes later Alfonso Greengrass and Steve (as he wanted to be called) make the arrangements But when Alfonso ask him for him to start supporting neutrals again and he say why shouldn't they go to the light, his eyes opened for the first time.

Steve: ''So you will ignore the people who helped you, protect you from assassination attempts? Albus ignore you and don't tell me he believe that you were he secrete keeper. i have read your files and immediately thought that Pettigrew was the sk. What Albus done after Voldemort fell? He ignore his allies that he don't need any more or are in his way. You think that he would let your godson to live with you? He has plans for it. He has said in all the world that HE have hidden and I bet you that when you get out of here he will ask you your help to find him. Do you believe that he will let you to raise him? He will say that you are not responsible to raise a kid and will send him wherever he likes to mold him in his side so tell me, why you want to give him more power?''

Greengrass: ''Albus has this big plan for the wizard world and he will see it complete no mater the cost. Our side want the good of all the wizards, light and dark and when I mean dark I don't mean evil, like your friend Lupin or some other families that work with different vampires and werewolves. We are more like shadows. People tell as dark, but we are created by the light. Utopia were only Light rules cannot work, because without something to damp the light, the light cannot bright. Good and evil will always fight, but we, the shadow will always be the victims from both sides. There must always be a balance and we keep it. Think who you want to follow Sirius, because you will come back to us when you see that the true face of the light is the same as the face of the darkness.

Flashback ends

Sirius thought Greengrass words for a lot of time. Malfoy was out of Azkaban and already was plotting his murder and none was fighting him. He didn't know what Albus was thinking to let him out. What was his plan. He also wasn't idiot. Steve knew were Harry is and he knew that he belong to a group that was fighting the death eaters. What was their plan that they needed Harry.

He wasn't sure what he would do, but Jim didn't betray James no mater the tortures he had face. For one he was sure. As long as they treat Harry well, he will not going to interfere but he would insist in visiting.

Prime minister office same time:

Barones Thacher was sitting in Her office with the leader of the new MI group for his report in the wizard world.

''So, what you have found about the wizard government. Did you find if ans what control we have of them?''

Bill face her with no emotions. ''We haven't find as many things as we like, let me tell you what we know so far. We do know that they are in British grounds and there should be some taxes payed to as. . We have found that they own as at least two hundred million pounds and that's only the tip of the iceberg. We also try to find if there is any contract be twin our two governments so we don't get any mistake and lead in a nunecesary war.''

''You think that if we go to war we can win it? And since we speak for war what is going on with theirs.''

''If we go to war there will be heavy civilian casualties. Were they have some very good advantage, we have more and that thanks because they think they are superior like their teleportation but thanks to their seclusion they have no idea even of our most common of our technologies like phones and cars. Also they don't have any active army. They do have police officers that are trained for combat but this is all.''

''Wait, how they don't know about our technologies. I thou there were some people without magic that give birth to a wizard/witch. How they don't know when they got people who leaved with that?''

''Thats were the problems start. You need to understand a few things about their past, but for now think that mundane born wizards are like the jews in german in WWII. You also need to understand that the wizards live longer lives and the most of them are people are more than 90 years old. The wizard leaders look three things. Blood lines, wealth, and magical strength. Unfortunately, for the last 100 years, the magical strength criterion was set aside although they still paid lip service to it. At one time, a magically-gifted Muggle-born witch or wizard was sought after to bring new blood and power into a Family line. That started to change when the Muggle world entered the Industrial Revolution.

Suddenly, Mundune technology started to explode. In 1900, the horse was the primary mode of Mundune land transportation just like the previous four thousand years. Yet within fifty years horse travel had been completely replaced by cars. Mundune aeroplanes filled the sky and Mundunes had weapons capable of destroying entire cities in a single strike.

As technology improved at an ever-increasing pace, the old guard of the magical world felt threatened. Many of the Wizengamot and other leaders of the Wizarding World were born before the invention of the electric light and the telephone. The gap between the standards of living between wizard and standard humans shrank for the first time in thousands of years. But it wasn't just that the gap shrank. It disappeared almost completely. Transportation, health care, entertainment, production; suddenly there were areas where the standard world equalled or even exceeded the capabilities of the magical world. And the Muggle-born coming in to the magical world brought those ideas with them.

The magical world had a great deal to be proud of as a culture. Where the standard world was still struggling with racial and gender equality, the magical world was long past that. After all, magical power was not impacted by either factor. It was just as likely that the wife had a greater magical talent than her husband as the other way around. Yes, one could argue that the magical world treated the non-human magical species poorly but the standard world didn't have a much better track record with indigenous people. For example, the magical world never was involved in colonization or human slavery.

The magical world reacted to these rapid changes by closing ranks. Powerful and talented Muggle-borns found themselves barred from advancing in their new magical world. As they pushed for change, the Purebloods closed ranks even tighter. It was in this fear and uncertainty that Voldemort found fertile ground for his particular brand of hate. And if Voldemort hadn't risen on the platform of preserving magical culture (the status quo) it would have been just as likely for another Dark Lord to have risen pushing Muggle-born culture or an aristocracy based solely on magical power.''

At the moment, this Voldemort has been vanquished and they are at a rebuild state. We have some mens at work to make some alliance and but that's slow work and we can't promise a lot of things at least for a decade. Since the threat is mostly over for the time, we will stand and watch only. For the time, we have a very nice ace in our side but we can't use it for a long time.''

Thacher was impressed with the historic. As the first female prime minister she knew what he mean about female rights. ''Can you tell me anything about your 'ace' or your activities?''

''You know the baron who insisted of the creation of my group. You see, he and one of our mens had made contract with a wizard family, the Potters. Lilly Evans had a cousin, Jimy Evans. Jim was working for the baron's group at the time to find information about wizards. When Lilly met Jim, she introduce him to his husband, James Potter a member of the purebloods families on the 'light' side. Jim introduce them to the Barron and they make some sort of alliance. There is that we learn about their government and wich side everyone is.

Now, our ace is the Potter kid. he is one and a half years old and Jim is his official guardian. Also for some reason he is believed that he bring 'Lord Voldemort' down. we are not sure what happen and we are looking to it, but the wizard world look at him like a hero. Both sides of this war want to influence because he will have the ear of the populace. unfortunately, we can't do anything so soon.

His parents also appoint his godfather but because he is the Lord Black family he has a lot of political power and both sides wanted his power. He was sent in their prison while innocent and we manage to make them have a trial. His trial is at the moment we speak and if we manage to make an alliance with the Black and Greengrasses we then we will have finally establish contracts, something that we were always lacking. What ends it will bring that is yet to be found.''

Margaret was thankful that everything was going fine and was Happy that the new MI have control of the situation. She had only one question left. ''What you mean 'light' and 'neutrals'? is that how they government is split?'

''Well, the dark families are know as the 'evil' side and all the families were with The dark lord or were blackmailed to join him. The light side is lead by Albus Dumbledoor and is believed that he will get more power in the aftermath but we don't trust him. He has some secret agenda and plans that he keep to close to his chest. We are looking to it, but we have marked him a potential enemy. Neutrals are the true power of the wizard government. They don't know about the mundanes more than the basics and they trade with us. They have the most votes and if the other sides want something then they need both Light and Dark to get together to over vote the neutrals, something that is to imposible. Now the leaders are Greengrass and 50 years ago the Blacks. Unfortunately Lord Voldemort manage to get in his side a generation of Blacks and Albus took the next one. With Black in dark side some neutrals follow so the neutrals lost a lot of ground. Now we try to get Black and the neutrals back together.''

''One more last question. Is this Voldemort his real name?''

Bill smile at that. ''No, his real name is Tom marvolo Riddle.''

Margaret eyes opened wide. ''Thats why the Barron...''

Bill stopped her. ''Yes. little Tom kill his father and grandparents almost forty years ago.''

The end.

A.N. Anyone has a guess what is the last name of the Barron? next chapter will be Baron PoV and you will find who he is.


End file.
